puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Slam, Bam Birthday Bash
"Slam, Bam Birthday Bash" is the third segment of the sixth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired October 30, 2006. Synopsis It is Pucca's birthday, but in their attempts to hide her party, it appears that everyone has forgotten her. It is up to Garu to both distract the birthday girl and to cheer her up. Plot Pucca is out on a delivery run, passing out cartons of noodles to everyone on the street who wish her a happy birthday. At the Goh-Rong, her family and friends are preparing a surprise party for her, but must be sure she does not return too early thus Garu is drafted to distract her from coming back. Just as he is unwillingly pushed out onto the front porch, Pucca arrives and tries to kiss him which he avoids. She fantasizes about a birthday party for her inside and, ignoring Garu, barges in. Everyone manages to hide the party from her and she is disappointed that she can find no one. She come to the conclusion that the party might instead be at Ching’s house and runs over there, followed closely by Garu, at Ching's house she was greeted by Chang who almost reveals the birthday surprise if it was not for Garu who toss a plunger at his mouth Pucca look at him only to see Garu acting innocent.Pucca thought that the party was in Abyo's house, when she arrives she was greeted by Officer Bruce who also nearly reveals the true location of the party until Garu cut him off. Angered, she stomp her foot causing the wall behind her to break and Garu nearly stumbling backwards. Once again, Pucca took off with Garu on her tail as the wall and the police station (which is where Bruce works) got destroyed. Eventually, Pucca makes her way to Tobe’s base, possibly concluding he had kidnapped her friends, and storms inside. She sees something that makes her blush and quickly walk away with a dejected look. Garu follows, seeming concerned for her, and also sees Tobe and his missions who try to attack them. Garu prepares to fight, but finds his sword replaced by a plunger. Tobe gloats over how embarrassing that is, until he realizes that he and his ninjas are wearing only their underwear and run away. Pucca, not paying attention to any of this, is crying to herself over a lack of a party. Garu compassionately reaches out a hand to her, but she runs away. Sometime later, Garu has tracked Pucca to a waterfall. He looks up and sees the water is actually Pucca’s massive tears as she cries on the side of a cliff. Noticing that it is time for her party to start, he tries to catch her attention, but she blasts him away with the power of her sobs. He must think of a way to get her to come along and realizes he has to be affectionate which disgusts and terrifies him. Swallowing his pride, he reluctantly blows her a kiss. This immediately cheers her up and she follows after him as he runs straight for the restaurant. Upon his arrival, the chefs hide him beneath a tablecloth before Pucca bursts in. Everyone jumps out and cheers for her, delighting the girl as she is presented with a massive gift. She unwraps it and finds Garu hiding inside. She immediately jumps on him and returns his earlier kiss as he tries to escape her. Dialogue '''Tobe: '''Ninjas atta...throat..ATTACK! Trivia *Garu tried to comfort Pucca 2 times. One in front of Tobe's house, next is when Pucca is crying outside before she ran off. * Garu blew a kiss to Pucca for the very first time. * Pucca imagined Ring Ring to greet her in her birthday, but she was not present in the actual party. Gallery bandicam 2020-01-15 11-52-42-584.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-52-54-541.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-52-59-862.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-53-05-472.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-53-16-274.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-53-19-474.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-53-28-834.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-53-31-584.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-53-41-958.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-53-57-494.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-54-01-114.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-54-15-839.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-54-27-291.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-54-46-885.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-54-51-701.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-55-04-416.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-55-07-280.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-55-12-867.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-55-24-663.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-55-27-472.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-55-43-846.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-55-50-165.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-55-53-862.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-55-57-637.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-56-00-046.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-56-08-738.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-56-13-026.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-56-26-507.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-56-28-554.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-56-40-297.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-56-43-166.jpg bandicam 2020-01-15 11-56-44-521.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes